


Tag (creative title, I know)

by H0n3yK1tt3n



Series: 1-2 Year-Old Crappy One-Shots To Prove I'm Not Dead [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), I'm making Underfluff a thing now, It's fluffy like Azzy, Other, They're playing tag, Wrote the first seven paragraphs in eight minutes, anyway another shitty thing I made two years ago, implied angst but not really cuz I need more Underfluff in my life, in my EnGlIsH class, kids bein children, look at this, no beta we die like men, then got way too into it and kept going while the teacher was trying to teach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0n3yK1tt3n/pseuds/H0n3yK1tt3n
Summary: As Asriel pointed into the distance, Chara's already huge, red eyes widened. The light from the 'stars' reflected a vibrant blue off of the rain and castle."It's... Beautiful." They finally whispered.





	Tag (creative title, I know)

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I just so happen to be posting on the Under-versary. Enjoy.

The rain came down hard, yet laughter rang out. "Tag! You're it!" The human said as they pushed their brother's shoulder. "Ha ha! Chara! Get back here!" Asriel yelled, chasing after them.

The siblings were located at Waterfall in the room where it rained indefinitely. Neither the human nor their goat brother cared. The chase continued, brown shoes splashing huge puddles with every stride, soaking both their pant legs. Chara ran until they got to the large rock towards the end of the room. Since they lost Asriel a while ago, they stopped to catch their breath.

Eventually, he finally caught up to them, but didn't yell 'tag' when he gripped their shoulder. "Golly, Chara..."

"Huh?" They huffed. "Look over there!"

As Asriel pointed into the distance, Chara's already huge, red eyes widened. The light from the 'stars' reflected a vibrant blue off of the rain and castle.

"It's... Beautiful." They finally whispered.

"Who knew our home could look as amazing as that?" The Royal Children stared in amazement as the blue light flickered around them.

It was probably only about five minutes, but it felt like an eternity staring at the castle dubbed New Home. As great as their father, who is also the king of the Underground is, he's pretty lousy at names.

Chara was still flabbergasted that the Dreemurr family decided to take them in as their own child. And that this was the case for almost a year now. Or, was it a year and a half? Either way, it was pretty impressive. That these monsters were so eager to adopt a human, the very species that trapped them all underground.

The 'stars' were merely stalactites with shining blue rocks on them. No one underground had seen the real deal in God knows haw long.

Yet the Dreemurrs didn't think twice. Maybe it was because Chara was injured. They did fall down a mountain and had to limp to the end if the cavern with nothing more that their soon-to-be brother helping them. Through the bitter cold, soaking marshes, and searing heat all the way to New Home.

Heh, maybe that's why Asgore named the castle the way he did. Well, no. Unless humanoid goat monsters have psychic abilities, that's probably not the case. Kind-heartedness may be distinctly present in the King, Queen, and Prince alike, but not mind powers.

Speaking of the Prince...

"Tag again, Fluffybutt." Chara snickered, poking Asriel's cheek. "Wh-? Hey! You can't do that, I never tagged you!"

"Of course you did. You just never said the word."

Asriel flipped Chara's wet hair across their face, which stuck with a splat. "Quit tricking me!" He laughed. "NEVER!" Chara proclaimed, returning the favor to their brother using his soaked ear. "Ahh! I'm blind!"

The two burst into laughter. Asriel's ear really did obstruct his vision perfectly as it rested across his nose. "Heheheh! I guess you could say I didn't SEE that coming." He giggled.

Chara just stared for a moment.

In silence.

"Wow." They said, expressionless. "You've GOAT to be KIDding me. That was plain baaah'd."

"Oh COME ON!" Asriel huffed. "You seriously have to one-up me every time I make a pun?? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope!" Chara replied cheerfully, followed by a snicker.

"Fine, fine, at least you're honest." Their brighter said reluctantly, moving his ear off his face.

"C'mon, Azzy, we should be heading home. Mom's probably got Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie waiting for us." Chara said, slyly changing the subject.

"Yeah, but neither of us will get a crumb if she sees us soaking wet." Asriel said matter-of-factly. This was true. Toriel would hit the roof if either of her children tracked mud - or anything - into the house.

Chara had a simple solution to this. "Race ya through Hotland? We'll be nice and dry faster than you can say 'hopes and dreams!'"

Asriel smirked. "Is that so? Wanna bet?"

"Not really."

"Scared?" He teased.

"Course not," Chara replied. "I just don't want you to be a crybaby about losing when I wipe the floor with you!"

"I am NOT a crybaby, Chara! Geez!" They both snickered.

"Alright, how about this?" Chara began. "Since we're still playing Tag, whoever is 'it' when we make it home has to make a video about whatever the other wants."

Asriel thought for a moment. "Hmm... Loser makes three videos."

"Two."

"Deal!"

The siblings shook on it with their own Super Best Friend Handshake Deluxe. Chara darted right, heading for Hotland. Asriel chased after them, assuring them he'd get them. As Chara said something witty and sarcastic in response, the two laughed and tagged and laughed some more on their journey home.


End file.
